Wildfire
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: : The best NCIS team has some time off and two of the members of it spend it together.


**Wildfire **

Author: AbbyGibbs

Disclaimers: Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.

Classification: Abby /Gibbs stuff. Romance.

Rating: K+ ( as always to be on the safe side, isn't it?)

Spoilers: none

Summary: The best NCIS team has some time off and two of the members of it spend it together.

**Author's note: This is for you, Laci! I hope you'll like it. To help you wait for the bigger stuff, hope you'll like it. Sorry for some references, but I couldn't help it, LOL but I'm sure you'll understand.**

**Love you honey.**

Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

̶ ̶

Hawaii, Abby couldn't believe it. She was sitting on a plane that had Hawaii for its destination and even better yet, Gibbs was sitting in the seat next to hers. She still didn't get how they were here though. It was as if the world suddenly was turning backwards, since when did Gibbs do things like that?

Abby decided not to think too much about the why or the when, but that she was going to enjoy every minute she was going to spend _**alone**_ with Gibbs. She felt a little guilty though. She had lied to Tony about where she was going during the time they had off, she told him she was going to New York. She hadn't wanted to lie but, she knew how much he would have liked to go to Hawaii.

Even after all the years he liked "Magnum, PI" so much, she had watched a couple of episodes with him and during them, Abby had eyed Tony on some occasions and he looked like a child who had received the most beautiful Christmas gift of the entire world; it was so cute to see. So when Gibbs had handed her to plan tickets she'd squealed of excitement, but when she realized her friends and colleagues were watching in their direction Abby hid the tickets behind her back.

Looking at Gibbs she smiled before looking at Tony, then her attention went back to the man standing next to her. As he looked in her clear green eyes then Gibbs understood why she had suddenly hidden what he had given her behind her. When Tony had approached her and asked what Gibbs had given her she told him a little white lie not to hurt him by saying they would be going to New York City.

She would tell him when they get back. But for now all that matters was that she was flying to the place a lot of people called paradise on earth, and she would be there with Gibbs. Who knows, this was maybe the start of something new?

Abby hoped it so.

A few days later, Abby asked Gibbs what his reaction would be if she said she would want to do some horse riding on the beach. He had looked at her surprised at first, but it quickly changed to mischievousness as he agreed to her activity ideas with a smile.

Yup Hawaii really had an effect on everyone. Abby knew she was his favorite but never would she have thought into a million years that he would have said yes to a ride on the beach, so here they were on the beach riding next to each other.

Abby's mount was a white horse called Scarlett and Gibbs's was a light brown called Rhett and they were enjoying it. Abby leaned forward and caressed the neck of Scarlett and then whispered something in the horse's ear, as she leaned back up again to sit straight, Abby gave a kick with her heels and Scarlett went off galloping, all Gibbs could do was listen to his favorite lab tech's crystal clear laughter, after a few instants Gibbs kicked Rhett who galloped after them.

"You didn't expect that, did you, Gibbs?" Abby yelled still laughing

"Oh, but wait until I get near you missy" he said laughing as well. First the first time in years, Gibbs felt free. He had managed to clear his head, he hadn't been thinking about work since Abby and he had arrived on the island.

They galloped for a couple of moments, and Abby was still way ahead of Gibbs when she stopped, and made her horse turn to face him.

"You know what would be great?"She asked him, a mischievous glint in the eyes.

"No, what would be, tell me?"

"That we would be in a TV show where the hero would kiss the beautiful woman he has met in the beginning of the episode and was dying to caress her lips with his, but didn't dare to before now." She said simply waiting for his reaction.

Gibbs just looked at her, not moving an inch, then he made his mount move forward, all the time looking Abby in the eye. Rhett was now halted next to Scarlett while Jethro and Abby where looking at each other without a word and Abby shivered slightly. Gibbs placed his right hand on her left hip, his eyes drifted to her lips and then there gaze locked again, and they slowly leaned toward each other to finally caress each other's lips.

The kiss deepened rapidly and they had both the impression that a wildfire was running through their bodies.

Their trip to Honolulu, Hawaii was something neither of them would ever forget, it was the beginning of a new a chapter in both their life

THE END

**Additional note: HAPPY HOLIDAYS **

**And this little one shot has been inspired by an episode of Magnum, PI**


End file.
